


B) :B >:(

by PaigeOfSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), thats it thats the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeOfSpace/pseuds/PaigeOfSpace
Summary: TG: karkat weve been over thisTG: you two are both so charmingly nerdy that you need a big dose of strider cool to balance it out and thats where i come inTG: its like if our relationship was a triangle and degrees measured coolness id be the obtuse oneCG: YEAH YOU ARE PRETTY OBTUSETG: wait fuck





	B) :B >:(

**Author's Note:**

> working title: an attempt was made
> 
> i was thinking about how jade and karkat's emoticons are similar and i realized dave would totally swoon over how cute that is and. this was born

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twoKnightsOnePup --  
CG: HEY JADE DID YOU TAKE MY RED LOBSTER SHIRT WITH YOU TO JOHN’S?  
CG: I CAN’T FIND IT AND IT’S KIND OF DRIVING ME UP THE WALL  
\-- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering twoKnightsOnePup --  
GG: dont look at me im innocent! O:)  
CG: WHAT IS THAT  
GG: its me wearing halo because im an angel and i didnt take your shirt  
GG: see?  
GG: O:B  
CG: O:B  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering twoKnightsOnePup --  
TG: shit you guys are fucking adorable  
CG: NO, ^THAT’S^ FUCKING ADORABLE  
GG: omg dave hi!! how are you  
TG: im smitten as shit thats how i am  
TG: my pump biscuits doing flips like nobodys business over here  
TG: its like my hearts a fuckin olympic ice skater  
TG: just executed a daring septuple jumpy spin thing and stuck the landing  
TG: when asked what its inspiration was for being so goddamn spectacular at flipping all over the place daves heart said  
TG: “these two nerds and their cute-ass emoticons”  
CG: WOW OK.  
GG: dave why dont you use emoticons?  
TG: emoticons are dorky  
CG: WHAT LIKE YOU’RE NOT A MASSIVE DORK YOURSELF  
TG: karkat weve been over this  
TG: you two are both so charmingly nerdy that you need a big dose of strider cool to balance it out and thats where i come in  
TG: its like if our relationship was a triangle and degrees measured coolness id be the obtuse one  
CG: YEAH YOU ARE PRETTY OBTUSE  
TG: wait fuck  
GG: dave if youre obtuse does that mean me and karkat are............  
GG: aCUTE?? ;D  
TG: god dammit  
CG: STRIDER DON’T PRETEND LIKE THAT ENTIRE METAPHOR WASN’T TEN THOUSAND TIMES DORKIER THAN ANYTHING JADE OR I HAVE EVER DONE OR WILL EVER DO IN OUR ENTIRE LIVES  
CG: YOU DON’T HAVE A LEG TO STAND ON.  
GG: cmon dave just one little emoticon?  
GG: for us? O:B  
CG: O:BO  
TG: fine you wore me down  
TG: B|  
CG: HMMMMM  
GG: ......................  
TG: what  
GG: well its not accurate!!  
CG: YOU SMILE A LOT MORE THAN YOU USED TO  
GG: and you dont cover your eyes as much either  
TG: really  
TG: i didnt notice  
GG: (omg)  
TG: ok how about  
TG: B:)  
TG: wait no that looks stupid  
TG: 0h well  
CG: THAT WAS WEIRD  
TG: yeah i know its dumb  
CG: NO I MEANT  
CG: NEVERMIND  
GG: i think it looks okay but thats fine!!  
TG: wait guys i got it  
TG: 8^y  
CG: OH MY SHITTING CHRIGT  
GG: dave noooooooooo  
TG: dave yes 8^y  
GG: lfkgjdlkfjg  
CG: WAIT HOLD ON  
CG: JADE IF YOU DIDN’T TAKE MY RED LOBSTER SHIRT  
CG: THEN  
TG: uh g2g  
turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering twoKnightsOnePup --  
CG: STRIIIIIIDEEEERRRRRRRR!!!!!  
GG: omg  
GG: <3  
CG: I’M GONNA WEAR HIS ““YUNG STRIDEEZY”” SWEATER  
CG: THAT’LL SHOW HIM  
GG: do it!!!  
GG: ok me and john are going to the movies but ill talk soon!!  
GG: love you <3  
CG: LOVE YOU TOO  
\-- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering twoKnightsOnePup --  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering twoKnightsOnePup --  
TG: love ya have fun  
TG: also that sweater is handwash only  
CG: FUCK OFF  
TG: <3  
CG: <3  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering twoKnightsOnePup --  
\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twoKnightsOnePup --

**Author's Note:**

> dave named the gc and jade and karkat were too scared and/or didnt care enough to ask him what it meant ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
